Udagawa Tomoe/Gallery
Promotional Art Udagawa tomoe.png Tomoe.png Afterglow.png Afterglow New Costumes.jpg CoCo Curry House - GBP Collab - Udagawa Tomoe.png Anime Garupa☆PICO.png Afterglow (PICO).png PICO Tomoe.png Tomoe PICO Icon.png Cover Art That Is How I Roll! (Official Jacket).jpg Afterglow 2nd single cover.png Afterglow 3rd Single Cover.jpg Afterglow 4th Single Cover.png Twitter Art 4 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 5000 Followers Illustration.jpg Garupa Radio with Afterglow.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1M Followers Illustration.jpg GBP EN FB - 50K Likes .jpg April Fools' Day (2019) Illustration.jpg Girls Band Party Bandori × Persona Main Visual.png Bandori X Persona Collab.jpg Bandori Opening Screen AG Band Story 2.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 009001.png Stamp 009001 en.png LINE 009.png Azure, Shine Bright Event Stamp.png Azure, Shine Bright Worldwide Event Stamp.png Growing Up Sisters! Event Stamp.png Event Banners Let's Go! Sunset Adventure Event Banner.png Let's Go! Sunset Adventure Worldwide Event Banner.png Beatin' in the Rain Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Rockin' Nurse Gacha Banner.png Rockin' Nurse Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Rockin' Western Girl Gacha Banner.png Rockin' Western Girl Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Roaring Rimshot Gacha Banner.png Double Drumming Duo Gacha Banner.png Double Drumming Duo Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Shopping District's Local Girls Gacha Banner.png 9.5 Million Players Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Dreaming Sweet Princess Gacha Banner.png Live2D Models Card Models Sister Figure Live2D Model.png Onstage (Udagawa Tomoe) Live2D Model.png Hard Being Honest Live2D Model.png Longtime Childhood Friend Live2D Model.png Wedding Crasher Live2D Model.png Pajama Patient Live2D Model.png The Spooky Scare-case Live2D Model.png Things I Can't Describe Live2D Model.png Part-Time Shrine Maiden Live2D Model.png Rock and Glow (Udagawa Tomoe) Live2D Model.png Let's Get Fleeting! Live2D Model.png An Eternal Sunset Live2D Model.png I'll Protect You! Live2D Model.png The Thrill of Taiko Live2D Model.png Feisty Val Live2D Model.png A Big Sister's Pride Live2D Model.png Our Sunset Live2D Model.png Cool Red Live2D Model.png Putting My Heart and Soul Into This Spatula Live2D Model.png Chasing After The Sky (Udagawa Tomoe) Live2D Model.png A Senior of Power Live2D Model.png All Out Rehearsal Live2D Model.png Twilight Butler Live2D Model.png Surrounding Memories Live2D Model.png Feel the Nordic Wind Live2D Model.png Cool Insertion Live2D Model.png Other Models Udagawa Tomoe - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Fast Food Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Girls' Antholgy (Hurt) Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Girls' Anthology Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Halloween Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Middle School Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Middle School Uniform Memorial Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Miko Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Pajamas Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Persona Collab Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Rock and Glow (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Taiko Performer Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - White Day Training Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Lost One's Weeping Live2D Model.png Udagawa Tomoe - Sleepover at Ran's Live2D Model.png Udagawa_Tomoe_Furisode_2019_Live2D_Model.png Udagawa_Tomoe_Savior_(April_Fools_2019)_Live2D_Model.png Non-Card Chibis Udagawa Tomoe - Precious Summer chibi.png Udagawa Tomoe - School Uniform chibi.png Udagawa Tomoe - Year of the Dog chibi.png Udagawa Tomoe - Lost One's Weeping chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 14.jpg|Himari's Homemade Sweets Loading Screen Comic 15.jpg|Mature for Her Age Loading Screen Comic 16.jpg|Afterglow Band Meeting Loading Screen Comic 19.jpg|7 Wonders of BanG Dream Loading Screen Comic 20.jpg|I Get That A Lot Loading Screen Comic 21.jpg|Going Home Loading Screen Comic 24.jpg|I Hate Thunder Loading Screen Comic 59.jpg|Role Model Loading Screen Comic 69.png|The Image of a Working Woman Loading Screen Comic 88.png|Cute Present Category:Gallery